Bounty
by redangel0154
Summary: Buffy and Angelus are infamous bounty hunters who are sent on assignment together
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot….all the characters are BTVS or ATS. 

Spoilers: None AU

Rating: R for language…the good stuff comes later

Feedback: Good, Bad I want it all! Renegade0154@yahoo.com

Summary: AU Buffy and Angel are bounty hunters. They get put on assignment for 5 months together. 

Buffy Summers was pissed off. Giles knew better than to call her into the office, she was freelance, and only took jobs from him because there was only one other person as good as she.  She drove up to the office building, 'yeah just the office building' she thought if only people knew the things that went on here. She pulled into the main entrance stepping out of her car, a sleek black porche that Giles got her as a gift for her first successful government mission, even though she had had many other successful missions in the past. Walking up to the puny teenage boy working the valet. 

            "If you so much as scratch my car, I'll slit your throat kid." She told the boy handing him her keys. He took them nodding mutely as she sashayed in the doors. She walked through the doors only to be stopped by a burly security guard eying her sternly. 

            "You set off the alarm miss we'll have to check you for weapons." He said gruffly. She eyed him warily and turned as if she was going to let him search her, and when he moved she punched him hard in the jaw sending him flying. She stepped over his body and moved toward the elevator. " I kill people for a living how the fuck do you think I do it moron." She muttered angrily under her breath. Stepping into Giles' office she moved immediately to the bar. 

            "Ah yes Buffy good to see you, must you drink?" Giles greeted her warmly. She had always been fond of him, she knew she should have attachments like that but she always thought of him as a father figure. 

            "But of course Giles, how else would I listen to Wesley's mindless jabbering for hours on end?" She answered wryly pouring her self straight tequila. Moving the glass to her mouth she noticed immediately as someone entered the room behind Giles. She kept her back turned and waited.

Behind her Angelus O'Connor, notorious government bounty hunter stepped through the door eyeing the young blonde across the room before turning to Giles. 

            "She must not be as good as you say she is Giles, she didn't even hear me come in." He whispered softly to the man standing next to him. Giles just smiled knowingly and shook his head. Across the room Buffy smirked 'newbie' she thought evilly.  Reaching down as if to retrieve something from her pocket she grabbed her sharpened athames that were her favorite. She ran it through her hands and took a sip from her glass warily. Angelus sat there smirking and raised his arms in a stretch above his head. At that moment Buffy turned and threw both knives pinning both oh his arms above his head. Giles smiled proudly and sat down. Buffy walked forward slowly swaying her leather encased hips provocatively. Walking right up to him she looked him up and down 'wow can you say gorgeous?'  

            "Giles do I get to kill him?" She asked almost excitedly. 

            "No Buffy, please remove your knives and let him sit down." He said "Fine" She pouted. She walked over and none-to-gently ripped the knives from him and sheathed them before plopping down on the chairs in front of Giles' desk. Angelus glared at her next to her, she just winked and looked up at Giles. 

            "So Giles what are we here for, this rooms obviously not big enough for the both of us." She said amused. 

            "You two are going on assignment." He said, waiting for the outburst.

            "What?!?!?!" Two enraged voices screamed

Authors Note: What do you guys think? Should I continue or what? My other fic Friendship and Love will be updated soon. 


	2. Mutual Understanding

            "What?" The two enraged voices screamed.

            "You. Two. Assignment." Giles spoke slowly as if talking to a child. 

            "Damn it Giles, what the fuck is this about, I can handle myself." Angelus roared not willing to spend another minute with her better yet an assignment. 

            "We need you both, you're going on a series of assignments rather in Europe. They will be both difficult and time consuming; we can't afford anything going wrong. So seeing as you two obviously don't get along, you will both go on a three month vacation prior to the beginning of the first assignment. " Giles said sternly with no room for arguments. 

            "Fine Giles, but if I kill him then its your fault." Buffy said, speaking for the first time. She got up and headed for the door.  "Hurry up!" She barked at Angelus. 

            "Yes mistress." He muttered under his breath. She smirked and turned around.            

            "You'd do well to remember that." She said walking out the door with a wave Giles' way. 

They got downstairs and Buffy's car was already waiting for her. She got in and started the engine and looked over at Angelus who was still standing in the doorway. 

            "Well are you coming?" She asked. He shrugged and got in the passenger seat buckling his seat belt. 

Buffy pulled out of the office building driving none-to-carefully as she headed for her house. She got to the red light and looked over at Angelus who was looking out the side. She noticed perhaps for the first time how amazing he looked. She had heard stories about the gorgeous bounty hunter that was brutal but effective. Angelus noticed her staring and looked at her. 

            "See something you like?" He asked smirking.  She just smiled and kept driving. When they got to the next red light something clicked in her brain, Giles never told her where they were vacationing. She put her car phone on speaker and dialed Giles' number.

            "Haven't killed him yet have you Buffy?" Giles answered exasperatedly. 

            "Sadly no, but its only 3:30. You never told me where we were going to stay for our little vacation." She said.

            "Well I decided that you could go to the villa." Giles said, waiting for the scream.

            "Really?" She squealed.

            "Yes Buffy." He chuckled.

            "Thank you thank you thank you Giles, you're the bestest." She said, bouncing in her seat slightly. Angelus watched her closely, she acted differently, almost letting down the visible barrier of no emotions and showing happiness. He noticed her giddiness and  wondered if she really did get out much. 

            "So where are we going." He asked conversationally.  

            "We are going to my villa, it's my favorite place in the world." She said happily, turning in to her apartment building, and expensive looking place. 

            "And where might that be?" 

            "You'll see." She replied mysteriously. 

She parked her car and grabbed her phone as she stepped out of her car. Retrieving the keys she armed her car with the security system and led Angelus to the back elevator. Stepping in she pressed the penthouse button, following her password. 

            "Tight security." Angelus remarked. 

            "Get used to it." She snapped. 'If you only knew why I live this way.' She thought. 

Getting to the top floor she stepped out into her apartment. Angelus looked around and admired the place. It was furnished with expensive furniture and beautiful paintings that he couldn't place the artist. 

            "Who painted all these they're beautiful."  Buffy turned around surprised at the remark.

            " I did, I usually have a lot of free time on my hands, gives me something to do other than hacking people up." She joked. "Go ahead and have a seat wherever I need to pack some things and my weapons. We'll get clothes and things when we get there." She said disappearing into the back room. She pulled out her suitcase and called out to Angelus "Do you need anything from your house, personal items, weapons, anything?" 

            "No a few things, like you said I'll get everything wherever it is we're going. I carry all my weapons with me." He said. 

            "Okay um, if you can give me a hand with the weapons we can be out of here in a sec." She said. Angelus walked back to her room. It was dark he noticed with a very gothic motif. He looked around and couldn't spot a weapons chest or cabinet.

            "Where are your weapons?" He asked. 

            "Right there." She pointed to an open armoire with nothing but clothes in it.

            "Um okay."  Surprise registered on her face an almost 'duh' look. 

            "Right." She laughed. Walking over to the armoire she opened the doors and ran her hands underneath them. Angelus heard a click; the doors themselves opened and revealed her collection.

            "Very impressive." He said admiring her extensive collection of knives, they all varied in size and color but all had a beautiful 'S' carved into the handle. "What does the 'S' stand for?" 

            "My trademark, ever heard of the Slayer?" She asked.

            "Yeah sure, crazy bitch that kills certain people, believed to be a part of a gang or something, known for her brutality and use of ceremonial knives…which look exactly like yours." He trailed off upon figuring out who she really was. 

            "Don't look so surprised, half the shit you think you know about me is just for show." She said nonchalantly. "I use knives because they're easy and never fail, the symbol is just for show, so people don't figure I'm a bounty hunter and lean more towards the gang idea like you." 

He shrugged and went over to the chest looking over the wide array of things. 

            "Which ones do you want?" He asked. 

            "Um, grab two from each row. I have the ones that I normally use, but these will be extras and things." She said. 

Angelus began very carefully packing the weapons as she said. He came over a rather large one it was beautiful and kept in pristine conditioned. He studied it carefully, it didn't have the 'S' carved into it, but it was all black and had a swiveled blade an athame like she used.          

            "What's this one?" He said pointing to it. She turned and had a cold look on her face.                            

            "Don't touch it." She snapped, walking over and unsheathing it. She ran the blade over her hands and showed it to Angelus. "This." She said slowly. "Was the blade that killed my sister." She said a look of pain flashing through her eyes. Angel wanted nothing more but to hold her and show her everything would be okay.  

            "Who did it?" He asked softly. She looked up at him slowly.

            "His name was Spike, before I did this for a living I lived in L.A. and pissed him off, he took away the only thing that ever meant anything to me, and succeeded in breaking me." She said. 

            "Oh my god." He said. 'I can't believe it, should I tell her?' 


	3. Understanding

'_Oh god' _Angel's mind just raced. He had no idea what to tell her. '_I can't tell her, she'll kill him, and me, she'll find out eventually though, and I rue the day she does.'_

            "Angel?" She asked "what are you doing we have to get going." 

            "Right" Angel snapped out of his thought-induced trance, and finished packing the weapons, noticing Buffy had kept the knife at her side. 

She sheathed the knife in her boot, where she kept her weapons when on foot. Walking to the door she grabbed her bags and motioned for Angel to grab the weapons bag. Both of them walked silently out of the apartment Buffy locking it on her way out. Reaching the car they both stowed their bags and got in.

            "Where's your house?" She asked.

            "4th and Main, its only a few blocks from here." He replied. 

They drove in silence, and Angel packed in silence neither really knowing what to say. Finally Buffy picked up the phone and dialed as she reached a red light. 

            "Jimmy, hey its me, fuel up the plane and have it ready in an hour." She commanded, "Thanks a lot." She hung up. 

            "You still haven't told me where we're going." Angel said teasingly.

Buffy noticed immediately the teasing note of his voice and decided to play. 

            "Well you're just going to have to wait now aren't you." She laughed.

They finally pulled in to the private airport and Buffy parked her car in a reserved spot in the garage. They both toted their bags up to the plane where the door was open and waiting for their arrival. They boarded again in silence. 

            "All ready Miss. Buffy?" Jimmy asked.

            "Yep, do you have everything?" She asked.

            "Of course miss, I assume we'll be heading to the villa." He said. 

            "You know me all to well, call me if you need anything." She laughed.

            "The villa?" Angel queried.

            "Fine if you're going to bug me all night we're going to Rome. Its been my home away from home for years now and I love it, I hope you like Italian food." 

            "I do, Rome is beautiful." He said sitting down and making himself comfortable next to her.  "So, I figure we're going to be up each others asses for the next few months I guess we should get to know each other." He asked. 

            "Not much to tell, probably things you've already heard anyway." She said. 

            "Where did you get the reputation that you did?" 

            "Training, I wanted revenge on the one who killed my sister, they snatched me up and forced me into training, or tried to at least. I was different they said, I took shit from no one and I didn't waste time with all their bullshit. I work for myself and always will, Giles is great, I take assignments from him on occasion, I've been mostly inactive for the last few months." She explained. 

            "Oh, and exactly how old are you I never caught it." He asked, she smirked.

            "You really want to know??" She teased. "Well if you really want to know, I'm 18." She laughed upon seeing Angel's eyes pop out of his face.

            "You're what?" He sputtered.

            "18, 1-8 as in 10 plus 8." She laughed. 

            "But that's impossible, there's no way." He stumbled.

            "Yeah I am, bet you never woulda guessed that one." She just laughed and sat back.´_'I think I'm going to enjoy this trip.'_

Authors Note- Sorry this is so late guys, I have been sooooo busy with school it isn't even funny. My other story will be updated next I will reverse back and forth between updates! I know there are holes but they will all be filled I promise!!! I have no idea where I'm going with this one I'm just going with it. Thank you so much for your patience and keep updating!!! 


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm working on both of my stories now and the chapters will be good I promise. I've been so busy with school and I'm really sorry again! 


	5. Getting To Know

When the plane landed they were both asleep, Buffy stretched out over the couch and Angel in an armchair. Buffy woke first, hearing Jimmy call over the intercom that they were landed and ready to get off. She jabbed Angel none-to-carefully in the arm

            "Get up lazy bones we're here." She said.

            "Jesus, you didn't have to hit me." He muttered still half asleep.

            " Get over it you whiner, lets go we have a lot to do today." She said, grabbing her bags and walking towards the exit, Angel following. 

            "Like what?" He muttered "we have the next three months off." 

            "Maybe so, but we have to get food and things to stock up the house with." She said glaring at him. 

They rode together in silence towards the market, 'this is going to be a long assignment' Angel thought. 

            "You're really only 18?" He questioned.

            "Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" She said, turning to look at him at a light. 

            "Well I mean, god 18, is this what you're going to do with your life, didn't you ever want more or something?" He asked. 

            "No, I want revenge, they pay me enough so whenever I do get the asshole who killed my sister back, I'll have enough money to live rather comfortably wherever I want in the world. What about you, how old are you, and didn't you ever want more?" She wondered aloud. 

            "I'm 24, and no I never wanted more, I was like you, I was in military training and they grabbed me, but they're stupid, I work on my own for Giles like you." He said. 

They got to the market and parked the car. Angel could tell Buffy didn't like this car half as much as she adored her porche because she didn't even lock this one. Buffy grabbed a cart and quickly started around the market, Angel could barely keep up. He noticed her grabbing lots of fruits, vegetables, and and "healthy foods."            

            "No junk food?" He asked. 

            "We're not there yet, chill." She snapped. She walked rather quickly, grabbing Angels hand and pulling him along like a wary child. 

            "What's wrong, why are you walking so fast." He asked having to take large bounds to keep up with her tiny feet. 

            "I hate being here, I don't like lots of people." She snapped. She grabbed a few bags of chips, motioning for him to grab whatever he wanted. He grabbed some candy and crackers, Buffy had already gotten most of what he wanted. 

They paid for the food and carried it out to the car in silence, loading the groceries in the car. When he got in, he looked over at Buffy, observing her subtly as he could. _'She's so young, and to be so angry and closed off. She's beautiful though, innocent almost.'_


	6. Unraveling

1'_This vacation is going to prove to be quite a hassle'_ thought Buffy.

It had only been a couple of days and the unlikely pair have already begun to get on each other's last nerve. This was going to be a long three months.

Buffy sat in the livingroom staring out the two double doors into the beautiful city she wished she could call home. Nothing was really stopping her, she pondered that thought. If only she could let go of the past and move on. She knew she couldn't bring herself to do that, no matter how much she wished for a normal life.

'_There's no turning back now'_ she thought. She got up and padded down the hall to the tiny weight room. It looked so out of place in such a girly place. She stood in the doorway and watched as Angel worked the bench press.

Angel looked up from the weights and stared at Buffy. He still couldn't believe that he was actually here with her. He avoided her at all costs, bothered by the nagging guilt poking at his conscience.

"Don't stop on account of me. I just wanted to use the tread mill" said Buffy.

"Don't get too full of yourself sweetheart," snapped Angel.

'_Jesus Christ if I have to spend one more minute listening to him berate me I am going to snap' _thought Buffy. She finally pushed down the sentimental side of her that has taken place in her mind.

"What the fuck is your problem Angelus. If you have something to say, say it. I'm not going to take this for the next three months" screamed Buffy, shocked by the bitter hate that creeped into her voice. _'That sounds more like me'_ she thought bitterly.

Angel just stared at her. He had to expect her to retaliate eventually but he thought she'd be able to ignore him for more than just two days.

" I don't have a problem, Buffy. I'm sorry I'm not good enough company for you"

"You still didn't tell me exactly what your problem is with me," she said sauntering up to the bench " Come on Angel, I didn't think you got your reputation from being a pussy. You can't even handle little ol' me?" she purred in his ear, trying to provoke him into giving her a response.

Angel jumped off of the bench and had her pinned against the wall before she could even blink, holding her wrists above her head roughly.

"Don't fuck with me little girl, we may have made nice earlier but I'm so far from nice" he breathed in her ear. Being so close to her was killing him, he needed to let go of her before his body called his bluff for him.

Buffy stared into his eyes. _'You wanna play that game' _she thought. '_I'm fucking down.'_


End file.
